


Admissions

by allonsysilvertongue



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsysilvertongue/pseuds/allonsysilvertongue
Summary: “While he might not know the detective’s desire yet, finding the answer to that would help him peel the layers off her, and he had always enjoy a good challenge.” Lucifer ponders his problem involving the Detective.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m very new to the fandom since I’ve just finished Season 1 of Lucifer two days ago! Anyway, I wanted to write something. So here you go

** Admissions **

Lucifer had heard of hubris when he had been accused of it by Amenadiel at some point and he agreed. Excessive self-confidence, pride, arrogance and vanity; those were all _his_ sins. He thrived on it and he encouraged it in others. There was nothing greater than to lead a hedonistic lifestyle, nothing wrong with seeking pleasure for oneself. Those were all familiar feelings but this that was stirring within his chest was misplaced… unexplainable.

It began, he supposed, when the detective had found _him_ repulsive. Such travesty.

It fascinated him how she could think that way of him. It made him want to get into her head; to know if she truly thought that of him or if it was all just a façade. If her goal was to unsettle him for reasons he did not yet know, then it was working because all he wanted now was to figure her out.

If there was one thing he prided himself in was to be able to _know_ people and it often always start with their desire.

While he might not know the detective’s desire _yet,_ finding the answer to that would help him peel the layers off her, and he had always enjoy a good challenge.

It became a centre point in his life.

He would give himself a month, at most. He knew women and he could understand them well. Why would Chloe Decker be any different?

That did not work out too well so Lucifer kept coming back; doing more cases with her and solving more crimes. The accidental slip into this career with the LAPD was admittedly keeping him occupied and if it gave him a reason to be close to her, all the better.

Then it happened. He bled.

It astounded him. The only time he had seen his own blood was when he was involved in a fight with Amenadiel or one of his angel siblings but never from a human. Lucifer chalked that problem up to him being on Earth and a glitch in his immortality.

Not wanting to think too much about it, he cast it aside. In fact, he begun to spin the newfound discovery for his entertainment, something to be learned and seek pleasure from. He never knew the thrill of seeking danger until now that he could actually get hurt and feel pain.

Of course, when he eventually realised that he was indeed _still_ an immortal being, as long as Chloe was not in the picture, it threw him for a loop.

No detective meant no blood, no wound and no pain. She made him _human_.

It was a theory he wanted to put to the test.

“You make me feel vulnerable…” she admitted.

Lucifer feared that aside from being able to hurt him, she could also be reading his mind because hadn’t he just thought the very same on his drive to her house? Being human… Being vulnerable.

“… and maybe that’s okay.”

He inhaled at that admission. For that split second, Lucifer forgot that it was a knife that he was holding behind his back until he brought his hand in front of him and saw the glimpse of red on his palm.

Lucifer lifted his gaze to her as his mind made the connection and more.

Chloe Decker did not have to be the one to pull the trigger. She need only be standing in front of him and he would bleed.

It was worse that his initial hypothesis and she was becoming more and more of an enigma.

“If it’s any consolation to your pride, it appears that you make _me_ vulnerable too.”

It took him a moment to catch what he had just said. He, Lucifer Morningstar, had just admitted to being vulnerable.

He should be afraid of her.

Yet, she was the only person right now that could hurt him but had never given him a reason to be fearful of her.

 

 

 


End file.
